Un peculiar experimento
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Los jugos de Inui no son especialmente conocidos por tener un sabor exquisito, sino por ser catalogados como "líquido altamente contaminante" ¿Qué consecuencias pueden traer el combinar sustancias estructuralmente incompatibles? Las leyes de la Química se joden cuando es Sadaharu Inui quien porta en manos un vaso de precipitado. GOLDEN PAIR YAOI [Reeditado]
1. Por culpa del jugo

Originalmente publicado entre el 27/01 y el 17/02/10; re-editado _en qué se yo _cuántos días en plan de completa y absoluta reforma. Los personajes aquí torturados y usados como enclenques no me pertenecen, son creación de la mente –aún en el closet– de Konomi Takeshi-san u_u la afición de los jugos de Inui también son su invención…así que no, no tengo traumas con los zumos de frutas ¬¬

Hice lo mejor que pude con este desastre de OOC y situaciones increíblemente _mal desarrolladas, _hasta dejarlo bastante más presentable, el resultado lo juzgan ustedes.

#######

Era un día cualquiera en la Seishun Gakuen , lo que se espera _normal_ para un regreso a clases después de las vacaciones de invierno. Cada uno de los titulares del club de tenis se encontraba en su respectivo salón, pero el destacante a mencionar entre ellos es Inui Sadaharu de noveno año y sus particularmente conocidos, para bien o mal_, Inui's Juices_.

Antes que la campana anunciara oficialmente el retorno escolar, éste platicaba con su compañero de clases y buchou del equipo.

–¿Hiciste algo interesante en vacaciones, Tezuka?– viéndole el rostro de perfil a su apático amigo.

–Nada realmente– respondió sin voltear, como siempre, con una energía _entusiasta _de abuelo senil.

–Yo estuve un poco ocupado desarrollando una nueva y totalmente mejorada formula de mi jugo especial, con ingredientes nunca antes incluidos y tiene la interesante propiedad de cambiar el color con la temperatura exterior– Sadaharu proclamaba cual comerciante de mercado, con delantal incluido y una cara de patrocinador de productos químicos.

–Hn, ya veo– Estoico, pero incluso él tendría que admitir que le causaban escalofríos esos químicos tóxicos que Inui hace pasar por jugos. Aunque los disimulara mejor que el resto.

–Éste jugo es diferente a los demás por varias razones– recitaba de nuevo, era la frase repetitiva que usaba cada vez que desarrollaba un nuevo jugo, ¡hasta parecía el eslogan de una compañía! con música promocional y todo.

–…– Kunimitsu no hizo mucho caso del _eslogan_ _publicitario_ de su compañero tenista- químico-nutricionista, ya que se sabía de memoria los asquerosos ingredientes y los resultados: desmayos, vómitos, mareos, dolores de cabeza y estómago…sentía lastima el hecho del desperdiciar alimentos para uso del soborno y el mal.

–Lo digo en serio Tezuka, este jugo es diferente a todos-–repitió seriamente, por primera vez en la conversación Mitsu se dio a la licencia de mirarlo.

–No lo digo solo por los ingredientes y la preparación. Lo digo por los efectos– continuó. Tezuka estaba interesado, podría decirse que la única vez, desde que conociera al doctor loco inventa jugos. Al ver que su compañero lo miraba, se sonrió sombríamente y siguió hablando con más empeño.

–Estuve experimentando con unos _voluntarios_ en vacaciones, la mayoría familia y amigos– tanto el buchou como cualquier otro, sabía qué en el diccionario de ese hombre _no existe_ la palabra "voluntarios", que para él es lo mismo que chantaje con alta proporción de daño interno por ingesta de químicos no aprobados por ninguna ley.

–Lo más extraño de todas las pruebas…–decía, en tono casi teatral para mantener en suspenso e interesado al Rey de lo aburrido –…es que no obtuve resultado alguno– terminó la frase con un rostro agónico que hasta el mismísimo Tezuka le hizo erizar la nuca. –Ni uno solo– recalcó, expandiendo auras negras indefinidas y absorbiendo todo a su alrededor.

–Ya veo, es bastante extraño– comentó el mudo en potencia tratando de ignorar las energías con almas humanas en pena, desconcierto y terror.

–Les daba a probar el jugo y a diferencia de los anteriores, no surtía efecto inmediatamente y hasta parecía gustarles– explicaba ya más _humanizado_ con su pícaro brillo en el cristal de los lentes.

–El efecto surgía después de unas horas y simplemente huían de mi, sin darme tiempo si quiera de verles el rostro y saber que les provocaba el jugo– relataba como viéndolo a través del aire –Al día siguiente, aparecían actuando extraño y cuando les preguntaba sobre los efectos simplemente cambiaban el tema– hizo una pausa en la narración, frunciendo pensativamente el ceño.

–Eso me recuerda que le debo una peluca a mi tío– dijo para sí.

Tezuka sintió algo de pena por el señor en cuestión.

–Por más que insistía, nadie respondía mis preguntas sobre el jugo, algunos me amenazaron a muerte, otros simplemente no me dirigían la palabra y se iban, pero nunca supe que pasaba– el aire misterioso volvía a reinar, precisamente cuando entraba el profesor a la clase. Inui hizo un último comentario a si mismo que Tezuka no escuchó.

–Creo que lo probaré en los titulares del equipo– y empezó la clase.

* * *

A la hora de las prácticas, los titulares puntualmente estaban reunidos y listos para realizar algún retorcido entrenamiento de Inui y la entrenadora, o simplemente _intentar_ hacer algo que un club normal de tenis haría.

–Bien, hoy traigo un nuevo jugo que estoy especialmente interesado en probar y como es _especial_ haremos un entrenamiento _especial_– una sonrisa perversa se curvó en sus labios haciendo sudar a más de uno, Tezuka sintió un súbito alivio al ser el capitán y no tener que participar en esa masacre pero aparentemente el instinto alíen de Sadaharu presintió aquello, y no hizo más que destruirlo vorazmente.

–Y tú también tienes que participar, Tezuka, estas pruebas pondrán al límite las cualidades de cada uno de los jugadores y eres uno de ellos. Además es una práctica _especial,_ no hay excepciones– la sonrisa perversa se corrompió más aun al ver al buchou carraspear.

–Les explicaré una sola vez y quiero que presten atención– comenzó el ayudante de la entrenadora, bien conocido por realizar estrategias ganadoras y obtener datos muy útiles. –Este entrenamiento exigirá no solo lo mejor de ustedes, si no también esfuerzos lo más cercanos posibles a la perfección– un placer fetichista se apoderaba de él, algo muy adentro le decía a Tezuka que su intención no era entrenarlos, sino hacerles probar su jugo como fuera.

–Se dividirán en parejas escogidas al azar, les ataré una cuerda a la cintura uniéndolos al otro, solo podrán usar una mano, tienen límite de tiempo, movimientos y de pasos, tendrán áreas asignadas en la cancha. Deberán evitar que su pareja pierda pero también que gane, una vez que una pareja pierda será eliminada y la ganadora jugará individuales, siempre obstaculizados por la pareja perdedora, nadie puede rendirse o automáticamente perderán todos los jugadores en la cancha, sean sencillos o dobles, no se pueden dejar ganar o facilitar al otro, tampoco pueden pasarse de ningún límite establecido ni una sola vez, si hay empates individuales deciden entre ellos quien pierde y quien no, y en dobles, decide la pareja perdedora quien gana– recitó las instrucciones de manera que el mismíso tensai Fuji Syusuke no entendió y Ryouma se mareó.

Al ver las reacciones indefinidas de todos, con su expresión más sombría les echó un último balde de agua fría: –Se me olvidaba comentarles que todo será muerte súbita y por supuesto nadie puede quejarse– el buen samaritano y pastor de la paciencia, Oishi, estalló en furia. Sobra decir que Momoshiro y Kaidoh también…disputas, gritos, quejas, llanto, golpes, sangre. Hubo pánico en general hasta que apareció Ryuzaki-sensei y les armó una buena, apoyada en su menopausia prematura.

Los juegos comenzaron y las parejas fueron:

Ryouma-Eiji.

Momoshiro-Fuji.

Kaidoh-Tezuka.

Oishi-Kawamura.

Inui estableció límites absurdos de todo: velocidad, número de devoluciones y saques, de pasos y tiempo de partido. Muchos juraron mandarlo al mismísimo infierno a que le lamiera las bolas al diablo.

Cómo era de esperarse de todo lo injusto y cruel, todos y cada uno cayeron, sea por lo que fuera, por cualquier estupidez, cayeron.

–Bien, se acabaron las prácticas– anunció por fin –ya que todos perdieron, deberán tomar el nuevo jugo que reservé para esta ocasión–. Con varias maldiciones y groserías por lo bajo y unas cuantas _no tan_ _discretas_, todos tomaron los vasos de jugos con recelo exceptuando a Fuji por sus extraños gustos.

Ryouma y Momoshiro se taparon la nariz y cerraron los ojos esperando que el jugo no los matara pero sucedió algo muy extraño, y todos quienes lo bebieron pudieron notarlo.

¡El jugo _sabía_ bien!

_ Qué extraño, es la primera vez que no corren ni hacen muecas de dolor cuando toman el jugo _pensó Inui muy extrañado, _sabía que este jugo era diferente, pero creí a tal punto._

–¡Oye, Inui! ¿Qué tiene este jugo que sabe tan bien?– un contento Eiji se relamía los labios degustando el delicisioso néctar.

–Está aceptable– decía el buchou sosteniendo su vaso sin una sola gota dentro –Está bastante bien– el siempre sonriente Syusuke.

– …_mada mada dane_– el chico se servía el tercer vaso del jarrón de jugo, nunca admitirá que le encantó.

Todos comentaban lo delicioso que estaba el jugo, lo más extraño es que a cada uno le sabia diferente.

–A mí me sabe a carne– comentaba Momo sonriente a Taka-san –¿en serio? A mí me sabe a sushi– respondía el siempre amigable tenista extremo .

–¡_Hoi, hoi_! El mío sabe a chocolate– se regocijaba el tenista acrobático. Mientras conversaban de los distintos sabores, Inui tomaba notas como nunca en su vida, definitivamente era el jugo más raro que había hecho y aún le faltaba comprobar los efectos.

–Me alegra que a todos les guste, pero ¿no sienten nauseas o dolores o alguna clase de malestar? – cuestionó en general, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

–Pues…simplemente se siente bien– respondió Fuji pensativamente, algunos asintieron.

Después de varias preguntas respecto al jugo, Inui, por primera vez desde que accidentalmente mezcló ingredientes volátiles que se llevaron medio laboratorio de química y crearon "el primer jugo", ¡recibió _buenas_ críticas!. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Los halagos y preguntas se vieron interrumpidos por el anuncio de Ryuzaki-sensei, informando que habían acabado las prácticas, sosteniendo un vaso de jugo en la mano.

* * *

Ya se dirigían de regreso a casa, cada uno acompañado con su habitual camarada: Ryouma con Momoshiro, Tezuka con Fuji, Inui, Kawamura y Kaidoh, Oishi y Eiji.

Los chicos de dobles caminaban, comentando cualquier estupidez que se les ocurría, hablando desde matemáticas hasta _porqué el wasabi es verde_. Mientras caminaban y hablaban, Oishi comenzó a sentir "algo" peculiar, una sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado antes o por lo menos no tan intensamente, y solo ocurría cuando con sus elocuencias, Eiji miraba fijamente a los ojos a su compañero o simplemente le tomaba el brazo y lo arrastraba hasta la heladería.

Por petición de Eiji se sentaron en una mesa pequeña en el área exterior de una heladería de dos pisos, bastante famosa en la cuadra.

–…yo voy a pedir el "extra cono espumoso a la Scratinada"– recitaba Kikumaru con la carta en mano, tratando de pronunciar "Gratinada". Oishi simplemente no había levantado el menú de la mesa desde que el mesero se lo hubiese entregado en manos.

–_Nee_ ¿tú qué vas a pedir Oishi? – preguntó, sacando de sus pensamientos al otro, haciéndole mirarle fijamente y sonrojarse, desviando la mirada –No has visto tu menú ¿es que no quieres helado? – dijo el pelirrojo, algo ofendido por el poco interés de su amigo en una de sus paciones de preferencia, léase _helado_. –No es eso, es que…–se vio interrumpido en su intento de aclaración cuando la mano del otro se posó en la suya, tomando la carta que recién había sostenido; se sonrojó al Kikumaru sonreírle.

–Es que no te decides por ninguno ¿verdad? – decía mientras exploraba la carta de Syuichiro, no muy diferente de la suya.

–¿Eh? S-si– carraspeaba Oishi mientras el otro escogía un helado para él. Los dos estaban sentados en silencio, éste procuraba no mirar directamente al menor. Kikumaru comenzaba a incomodarse por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

–Oye Oishi, es raro en ti que tardes tanto en decidir algo y mucho más cuando conoces el menú de memoria. No es la primera vez que comemos aquí– abordó con franqueza, escrutando la mirada nerviosa del otro –Si fueras así en los partidos, perderíamos inevitablemente– dijo con un puchero indiferente, cruzando las piernas y recostándose del respaldar.

–No es nada Eiji, es simplemente que no veo variedad en comer siempre los mismos helados– intentó parecer tranquilo aunque comenzaba a sudar. Kikumaru se estaba balanceado sobre la silla, apoyándose con los dos codos en la mesa, cruzando sus manos bajo su barbilla, quedando su rostro cerca del otro. –Pero pensé que te gustaban los helados– contradijo con un infantil puchero muy característico de él, Syuchiro no pudo evitar fijarse en los labios rojos y _carnosos_ de su amigo, pensando para sí que su compañero era muy _lindo._

–Si– respondió apresuradamente, sin quitar la mirada de la boca del otro –me encantan– un pequeño destello en sus ojos apareció, mientras por alguna extraña razón, anhelaba tener _más cerca _al gatuno jóven.

Eiji llamó al mesonero otra vez, encargando un "Pints doble con chocolate especial" para su amigo, agradeciendo éste que sea menos costoso que el anterior. Llegaron juntos ambos helados y el mesero preguntó "¿Desean algo mas, caballeros" con una simulada expresión que alertaba "_no me jodan tanto, par de indecisos_" respondiendo aterrado el de la curita enel rostro –N-no señor, gracias–

–Qué mal genio tiene ese hombre– reprochaba el chico de las acrobacias cuando el mesonero se hubo marchado, comiendo su helado

Kikumaru trataba de encontrar conversación en su callado amigo, mas callado de lo normal, pero era inútil, con su hábil don de la palabra Oishi decía algo lo suficientemente complicado para dejarlo pensando al punto de sobrecalentar su cerebro y así no poder preguntar nada más. Cuando terminaron sus helados, Syuichiro, que tenia rato sumergido en sus extraños _pensamientos_ al ver los labios de su amigo, se disponía a irse, corriendo de ser necesario. Pero justo cuando levantaba la mochila del respaldo de la silla, la repentina lluvia como le _encharcó_ los planes de huida.

Se vieron en la obligación de correr a refugiarse en la casa más cercana desde la heladería, y casualmente era la casa de la familia Kikumaru .

Al principio la inofensiva llovizna les permitía caminar lo suficientemente cerca como para que Syuchiro se fijara inconscientemente en que su desastroso amigo había dejado pegado en su labio un trozo de barquilla del helado, que tentadoramente se resistía a retirar.

Caminaba fijándose en el trozo de barquilla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la impresionante vista de gato del otro. El observado se detuvo en cuanto la lluvia empezó a aumentar, Oishi también se detuvo.

–¿Qué sucede, Eiji? – preguntó algo preocupado. Con un puchero enojado, simplemente le contestó de mala gana –¡Llevas rato viéndome raro! ¿es que tengo algo en la cara o qué?– Syuchiro se sorprendió, su amigo es el mejor para escoger los _peores momentos _para ponerse raramente observador.

–Eh…Oh si, tienes algo en la cara– respondió distraídamente, aun nervioso y comenzando a empaparse –¡Eh! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – bastante frenético, Eiji tanteaba toda su cara al azar, sin siquiera acercarse a su boca, lugar favorito de las "cosas en la cara".

La lluvia caía más fuerte y se estaban mojando demasiado, Oishi se estaba desesperando al ver que su amigo hasta la chaqueta se había quitado, tratando de buscar un mísero trozo de barquilla. Debía hacer algo.

–Eiji, ¡aquí esta! – le sostuvo la mano con la que tanteaba su rostro, y con su dedo índice, retiró lentamente el infalible trozo de galleta, deleitándose con lo suaves y delicados que eran aquellas dos perfectas líneas carmesí húmedas por las gotas de lluvia.

Un sonrojo indiscreto en ambos les hizo separarse bruscamente, el fuku-buchou aún sostenía la mano del otro, arrastrándole a correr bajo la fuerte lluvia que segundos atrás ignoraban.


	2. Los ansiados efectos

Llegaron a casa de la familia 'Kikumaru' totalmente empapados, entraron, dejaron los zapatos en el recibidor y las chaquetas mojadas en el perchero. La _neesan_ de Eiji había dejado sobre la mesa del recibidor de la entrada una toalla para que su descuidado hermano, que se había dejado el paraguas en plena época de lluvia, se secara al llegar.

Sin contar con visitas, sólo había una toalla así que Eiji se secó lo mejor y más rápido que pudo y se la cedió a Oishi quien se secó aun más rápido que él.

–Estoy en casa– anunció apresuradamente, mientras su amigo se adelantaba y subía a la segunda planta. –Bienvenido– saludaba su hermana desde la cocina.

–Eiji, voy a salir en un rato, te dejo la cena en la nevera– llamó su hermana aún desde la cocina, el aludido anunció desde la punta de las escaleras en respuesta –Vine con un amigo, bajaremos a cenar después– subió al fin, corriendo directamente a su cuarto.

Oishi ya estaba en la habitación, sentado en la silla del escritorio frente a la puerta para ver entrar a Eiji. –Oye Oishi, es descortés que no hayas saludado a mi neesan, siempre que vienes lo haces– le recriminó inocentemente, acercándose por el borde de la cama hacia la silla. –de hecho has estado raro desde hace rato ¿te pasa algo? – se levantó de la cama y se acercó directamente al otro, cara a cara, con la preocupación en el rostro.

Syuichiro no pudo evitar apenarse, desviando la mirada. –Estoy bien Eiji, en serio. No me pasa nada, es solo que…– de nuevo apareció la incómoda sensación que llevaba todo el día acosándole, sonrojándole hasta la médula.

–¿Es solo que? – preguntó aun más preocupado el dueño de la pieza –N-nada, en serio– se levantó de la silla y se asomó por la ventana, abriéndola, estuvo un rato perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de comprender _por qué diablos_ y tan de repente, veía a su pareja de dobles de una manera tan distinta.

Al fin se dio vuelta y vio que Kikumaru estaba en proceso de cambiarse de ropa, de espaldas a Oishi con el pijama en manos y los calcetines puestos, el uniforme estaba en el suelo cerca de la cama. El rostro de Eiji se llenó de un rubor intenso, al igual que las mejillas del otro.

–Lo-lo siento no debí voltear– dijo, regresando la vista hacia la ventana –Es mi culpa por no avisarte– respondió el acróbata, apenado.

Un silencio perturbante llenó la habitación, nadie hacía el menor indicio de moverse hasta que Eiji rompió quedamente la calma.

–Sa-sabes Oishi, hoy estas muy raro y siento que…yo también– comentó en voz baja, el aludido no respondió –Digo, no es la primera vez que nos cambiamos en la misma habitación, siempre lo hacemos en los vestidores del club y ya has venido otras veces a mi casa– dio un paso hacia adelante, inseguro de lo que iba a decir o hacer. El fuku-buchou comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

–P-pero no sé porque me da…vergüenza– esto último lo dijo en susurro, bajando la cabeza hasta cubrir sus ojos azules con un flequillo. Oishi sintió una punzada y volteó, las lágrimas caían del rostro de Eiji hacia el piso, un instinto sobrecogedor hizo que corriera a abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. _No estaba seguro de porqué, pero se sentía más sensible de lo normal._

–¿Por qué lloras, Eiji?– preguntó conciliadoramente, el aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y mostrar con ello una imagen de ternura que Oishi nunca había visto en sus orbes cielo.

–No sé– respondió sin aliento, casi sin pronunciar las palabras y una lágrima involuntaria corrió por su mejilla. Inmediatamente _y sin pensarlo _el otro la recogió con el dorso de su dedo índice y con esa sensación _extraña_ a flor de piel, acercó su rostro vacilante a los labios de Eiji, besándolo tímidamente, como si se tratase de algo frágil y quebradizo.

Los ojos de Eiji se abrieron cuan grandes eran y sus mejillas se tiñeron del más delicado carmesí. El beso de Oishi se intensificó pausadamente, sosteniendo al pelirrojo por la cintura y acercándolo más a él, _siguiendo sus instintos_ hasta que un pequeño quejido de Kikumaru los hizo separarse. –Yo...yo, no sé por qué hago esto Eiji, lo siento– se disculpó casi sin aliento, alejándose del otro con un fuerte rubor en el rostro.

–Yo tampoco sé pero…no te detengas por favor– hablaba entrecortadamente, sintiendo un placer que le quemaba el rostro. Se acercó más a Oishi y éste le volvió a abrazar, tirándose a la cama con Eiji, besándolo con torpemente, acariciando el torso desnudo de su amigo mientras éste rodeaba el cuello de Oishi con sus fuertes brazos. Sus lenguas se debatían con fuerza e inexperiencia, provocando gemidos por parte de ambos, la mano de Oishi jugaba con los pezones endurecidos del otro mientras con su otro brazo se apoyaba de la cama para no lastimarle.

Pronto se empezaba a sentir el bulto en la única prenda que cubría a Eiji y esto no pasó desapercibido por el otro quien no dudó en mover su mano hacia allí. Realmente no pensaban lo que estaban haciendo _ni lo que estaban por hacer._ Al rozar la entreperna de Eiji éste gimió acentuando aún más su sonrojo.

–O-oishi mi hermana po-podría escucharnos– logró articular entre gemidos por las caricias que le proporcionaba el otro en su parte sensible. –Creo que ya se ha ido– respondió apenas consciente de lo que decía, solo deseaba una cosa y era saciar esa _inquietud hormonal_ con Eiji como centro de deseo, lo demás carecía de importancia.

El menor jadeaba incontrolablemente a los contactos tan excitantes que Oishi procuraba con sus masajes, laborando bajo la ropa interior, explorando cada parte de su longitud, subiendo y bajando a lo largo del glande y apretando juguetonamente los testículos. Sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados, con el placer extendido por el rostro, creando así una imagen irresistible para el azabache. Cuando éste consideró suficiente, retiró rápidamente lo que quedaba de la ropa, totalmente ceñida al miembro de Eiji, dejándole completamente desnudo frente a él.

Con su creciente erección como apremio, el mayor procedió rápidamente a desabotonar la chaqueta de su uniforme y su camisa, y abrir el sierre de su pantalón, descubriendo un bulto casi tan prominente como el de Kikumaru.

–¿Es-estás seguro de lo que haces? – Preguntó inseguro, mirando con un ojo entrecerrado a su compañero –Ni idea ¿y tú? – respondió con una sonrisa algo inquietante, sosteniendo con una mano su creciente erección y dirigiendo un par de dedos de la otra mano a su boca. Eiji al ver esto sonrió aún confundido –Yo tampoco – rápidamente su expresión divertida cambió a una de dolor cuando un dedo penetró lentamente su entrada –AH– se arqueó involuntariamente hacia atrás, recostado en la cama y estirando los brazos buscando apoyo en las desordenadas sábanas.

–Lo siento, no quise lastimarte– respondió Oishi bastante sentido, sufriendo la controversia entre la desesperación _por desahogarse_ y el no querer lastimarle. El chiquillo pelirrojo sólo hizo un ademán que supo interpretar como tranquilizador.

Ya más calmado el chico acróbata, Syuchiro procedió con pequeños movimientos con el dedo, lubricando la entrada del otro, introduciendo el segundo lentamente sintiendo cada vez más la necesidad de penetrarlo completamente; Kikumaru arrugaba la tez con una expresión de dolor concentrado, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

Cuando el chico hubo relajado la expresión y movía lentamente las caderas para acentuar la intromisión de los tres dedos, Oishi los retiró con cuidado levantándole como pudo y colocándolo frente a él.

–¿Estás listo?- preguntó procurando ocultar la impaciencia en su voz, el otro solo asintió con los párpados apretados contra sus mejillas coloradas. Dicho esto Oishi dio rienda suelta a la lujuria contenida, penetrando profunda pero lentamente de una sola vez, Eiji gemía rápida y cortadamente mientras el glande se abría paso dentro de él.

Su compañero lo sostenía por las caderas, en un lento vaivén que pronto empezaron a coordinar. Como parejas de dobles que eran, pronto sostuvieron un ritmo ordenado, con penetraciones rápidas y profundas, sabiendo que no había nadie en casa, gemían a sus anchas.

–A-acuéstate–pidió quedamente Oishi. El otro accedió recostándose de espaldas en la almohada, sosteniéndose de la cabecera de la cama, Syuichiro se acomodaba de rodillas sobre el colchón mientras penetraba a Eiji, quedando las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros y dejándole totalmente abierto.

Penetraba rítmicamente, sosteniendo una de las piernas del otro con un brazo y con la otra mano masturbaba el miembro erecto de Kikumaru.

–Arh…– Los gemidos rápidos llenaban la habitación desbordando placer, el reflejo de la luz de la lámpara bañaba sus perlados cuerpos sudorosos. Eiji bajó las piernas de los hombros de Oishi y este le ayudó a voltearse, Kikumaru se sostenía de la cabecera, arrodillado hacía ella de espaldas a Oishi.

–Ya n-no puedo– anunciaba Eiji al borde de la locura, con lágrimas corriendo en su rostro sudado. –Yo tam-poco– respondió entre gemidos aumentando el ritmo desesperado que pedía su cuerpo, sosteniendo el miembro de Eiji apresándole más hacía sí. –¡AH!- entre gemidos desesperados y dolor, una fuerte corriente eléctrica hizo que el pelirrojo se doblara violentamente hacia atrás, derramándose en la mano de Oishi y éste a su vez se vaciaba dentro de él.

Estuvieron en esa postura un rato, mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban y sus respiraciones extraviadas volvían paulatinamente. Al estar ya mas descansados, Oishi retiró su flácido pene de la entrada sonrosada del otro.

Se apartaron uno del otro y se acostaron de largo en la cama, cada quien al borde de una esquina dándose la espalda mientras la consciencia y la vergüenza hacían de las suyas con malicia. Estuvieron un rato recapacitando lo que _acababan de hacer_, pensando, analizando, escrutando cada emoción escondida que afloró en ese preciso momento.

Llegaron a una conclusión usinita: _no_ estaba bien.

–_Ne, _Oishi– llamó aún volteado, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, abrazándose a ella.

–¿Sí? – no respondió de inmediato, pero volteó a verlo descubriendo que su compañero mantenía la vista en la luz de la lámpara de techo.

Único testigo de su desliz.

–Esto quedará entre nosotros ¿verdad? – una sonrisa tímida se asomaba por su rostro, sintiéndose ruborizar.

–…Por supuesto– afirmó con ese tono de voz tan seguro que a Kikumaru le era suficiente para ganar un partido de dobles, por más difícil que fuera, siempre y cuando Oishi le diera su confianza. –Es mejor olvidarlo– declaró el aludido dándose vuelta, recostando la cabeza sobre su brazo y cerrando los ojos.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, un silencio profundo y anhelante, pero no incómodo como el anterior.


	3. ¡Gracias al jugo!

–Antes de olvidarlo– agregó Eiji rompiendo así la quietud, ambos coincidieron la mirada al darse vuelta –sólo por curiosidad…– agregó. Una mirada curiosa y juguetona adornaba su colorado rostro, razón suficiente para hacer sonreír a Syuchiro _y sospechar el rumbo que tomaba la conversación _–¿Lo habías hecho antes? – _Bingo_. El acróbata cuestionaba con algo de morbo bien disimulado y Oishi, _padre de las buenas costumbres, _se sintió algo incómodo frente a la pregunta pero respondió afabilidad –No. ¿Y tú sí? –

Kikumaru sonrió cómplice –_Tampoco_– susurró.

Luego de la agitación repentina y el desgaste hormonal, los efectos post-orgasmo actuaban de relajante y por ende, estimulante neuronal. Ya era momento de detenerse a pensar en el _por qué _y el _cómo._

–¿Eiji?– esta vez Oishi rompió el silencio, llamando la atención del otro –¿No has pensado por qué lo hicimos? Es decir, nunca habíamos sentido esto antes y precisamente hoy fue que todo pareció explotar– aclaró con serenidad, quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

–…ni idea, pero creo que sea lo que fuese que ocurrió, se notó en ti antes, estabas actuando raro después de las practicas– respondió pensativo, bostezando.

–_¡Después de las prácticas! _– Ese pensamiento salió de la boca de Syuchiro, estremeciendo al otro que estaba casi dormido –¿Y que con eso? – Respondió cansinamente, reponiéndose –¿No lo entiendes, Eiji? Antes de las prácticas estábamos _normales_ y cuando terminó el entrenamiento, empezó todo–aún con la comprensión en el rostro, el pelirrojo seguía sin entender el quib de la situación.

Con las intenciones de explicarle mejor a su compañero hiperactivo, el mayor se sentó en la cama descubriendo así por accidente, su hombría. Eiji se fijó _inconscientemente_ y un rubor nervioso apareció, delatándole. Oishi se percató de la mirada escandalosa del chico y por reflejo bajó la vista hacia su desnudez, cubriéndose con vergüenza.

–… como estaba diciendo… debemos repasar lo que hicimos antes de las prácticas. Antes de que comenzara todo esto– con una total elocuencia dio a entender a Kikumaru que él también _debía pensar_ y distraerse con _trivialidades_. –Bueno…me desperté, desayuné los huevos fritos con tocino que hizo mi neesan, me cepillé, me vestí…– narraba mientras enumerando con los dedos.

–Eiji– interrumpió al carraspear un poco –Cosas _importantes, _por favor –

–Ah cierto– dijo con una risita –Bueno emm, fui a las prácticas luego fuimos a comer helado cuando salimos…–seguía enumerando con los dedos cuando Oishi llamó su atención repentinamente – ¡Esa es la razón! – se levantó de repente, descubriendo de nuevo su parte, sin darle mucha importancia. Eiji aún no podía ver _eso_ libremente

–Eh, Oishi…–carraspeó levemente y apenado apuntó a su miembro, viéndolo con algo de recelo. –Olvida eso Eiji, esto es importante– cortó Syuchiro aunque cubriéndose de igual forma. El dueño de la habitación dejó de protestar y se concentró, es lo mínimo que podía hacer para resolver el extraño enigma que los había llevado a tener sexo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron enfocados, Kikumaru le animó a seguir hablando –¿Qué decías de los helados? –

–Para cuando insististe en comer los helados, ya empezaba a sentirme _extraño_… sabes el resto– su decisión mostrada antes por aclarar "términos" se fue debilitando al completar la oración, haciendo que bajara la cabeza, avergonzado. –_Ne _¿A qué hora comimos? – preguntó Eiji, con el pulgar y el índice bajo su barbilla, pensativamente –Me parece que fue hace unas cinco horas–observó el reloj de reojo; él también analizaba el punto de vista de su amigo. –Es decir, que cuando salimos de las prácticas serían como las cuatro o cuatro y media– comentó Eiji –Y cuando entramos a ellas, eran las once de la mañana– corroboró Syuchiro.

–Eso quiere decir que en ese tiempo tuvo que ocurrir algo, no antes de las prácticas ni después de ellas, si no _en_ ellas. En las horas de entrenamiento– Eiji escrutaba su cerebro más de lo que él mismo se consideraba capaz.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Oishi _literalmente _lanzó su análisis al aire –Eso quiere decir que tuvimos que haber hecho _algo_ distinto a las prácticas comunes, algo tuvo que pasarnos o ser diferente– Eiji parecía algo confuso tratando de encontrar una continuidad de los hechos –Algo diferente…o nuevo– dijo estirando el entrecejo, retirando de su rostro toda expresión de concentración dando paso a una sonrisa confiada –Y lo único nuevo en el entrenamiento de hoy fue…mmm–

Oishi sonrió, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su amigo.

–¡El nuevo jugo de Inui!—afirmaron a la vez, sincronizados en expresión.

–Cuando tomamos el jugo eran como las dos de la tarde y cuando empezaron a surgir los efectos en la heladería eran casi las cinco– razonaba Oishi –Cuando llegamos eran un poco más de las cinco, y ahora son las ocho de la noche– apoyándose en el reloj, Eiji calculó las horas aproximadas de llegada.

–Eso quiere decir que tarda tres horas en hacer efecto– Oishi comprendía todo –Y el efecto dura tres horas– terminaba la frase el pelirrojo, contento de descubrir que lo que _habían hecho_ tenía explicación.

Cuando se hubiesen regocijado bastante de sus razonamientos, Eiji preguntó con algo de recelo –Ahora que sabemos todo y debemos olvidarlo… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Y no me culpes, creo que aún estoy bajo esos _raros _efectos – miró directamente a Oishi y éste sabía que iba en serio.

–Claro– contestó, suavizando su expresión, un poco expectante –Antes de borrar todo lo que pasó…– Kikumaru se recostó del pecho del otro, sorprendiéndole –¿Me besarías? – elevó su rostro, mostrando que sus orbes azules oscilaban en agua, ruborizado. Se sentía _especialmente idiota._

Oishi sonrió levemente y acercó su rostro al de su amigo, rozando sus labios levemente –Claro que lo haré, todas las veces que quieras…además, no eres el único que sufre los efectos secundarios– susurró sonriente mientras plantaba un dulce beso en la boca de su pareja de dobles.

–Oishi– llamó el menor, recostado en su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Syuchiro sólo atinó un gesto sin moverse demasiado, Eiji se separó de su pecho y lo abrazó, besando con gozo su boca, sentándose sobre sus piernas rozando sus cuerpos entre las sábanas.

–No quiero olvidar– dijo con cierto pesar al separarse para tomar aire.

–Yo tampoco– acordó Oishi, acomodando a su compañero sobre su hombro en un abrazo protector.

* * *

Así pasaron la noche la Golden Pair, Kikumaru con su insalubre imaginación inventó una excusa lo bastante ficticia e interesante para convencer, con esfuerzo, a su _nee-san_ al darle una razón para que Syuchiro hay dormido con _él_ en su cama, habiendo perfectamente una habitación libre al lado. Después de _matar_ al primo segundo inexistente de su amigo, convencieron a su la hermana mayor de Eiji de dejarles asistir a clases, _sin necesidad_ de llamar a la familia Oishi para darles el pésame.

– ¡Qué alivio que mi nee-san nos haya dejado ir! – comentó con un suspiro mientras corrían a todo dar hacia el colegio, tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido con la escéptica hermana de Eiji.

En el receso del almuerzo discutieron sobre informarle o no a Inui sobre los peculiares efectos de su "_nuevo jugo_" quedando ambos de acuerdo en _no _decirle absolutamente nada.

Al llegar la hora de las prácticas, Oishi y Kikumaru encontraron con la sorpresa de _ver_ a sus compañeros de equipo _sospechosamente inexpresivos_, actuando demasiado normal como para _no _estar ocultando algo. Tal como habrían hecho ellos, de no haberlo aceptado de antemano.

Se reunieron todos los titulares para hablar en cuanto Inui se dirigió a las canchas a obtener datos de Fuji jugando contra un novato, quien se había ofrecido de señuelo para que hablaran los otros. De igual forma luego se enteraría de los pormenores gracias a Tezuka.

* * *

–No estoy de acuerdo con la _víbora_– dijo Momo –no podemos decirle a Inui-senpai el efecto de su jugo ¡Es precisamente lo que él quiere! – vociferaba, claramente molesto ante la declaración de Kaidoh.

–Pero Momo-senpai, Inui-senpai no es ningún tonto y se dará cuenta tarde o temprano y será peor– razonaba Echizen, ocultando una leve incomodad al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior con su senpai de segundo año.

–Echizen tiene razón en algo. No subestimemos a Inui, le digamos o no, él se dará cuenta, lo mejor será decírselo directamente- el siempre recto y firme buchou daba sus ideas, que inmediatamente Eiji rechazó.

–¡Pero buchou! ¡Él solo quiere salirse con la suya! Por eso mismo nos hizo tomar ese jugo, decírselo es admitir la derrota–aireado, negándose como fuera posible a admitir lo que había hecho por causa de un jugo misterioso._ No quería tener la idea de que todo fue un impulso biológico. _

Los pro y los contra de decirle o no no les llevaron a nada, sólo a gritar e insultarse como gente incivilizada.

–¡Silencio todos! – el molesto capitán alzó la voz sobre el ruido, todos detuvieron el jaleo en seco –La única manera de saber si es correcto o no decirle– atrajo la atención de todos –es haciéndole probar su propio jugo, él debe recoger lo que siembra–

Un deje de incordio se asomó por su rostro serio, realmente le costaba hacer de _buchou responsable_ cuando en realidad quería desmembrar a Sadaharu. Mientras empezaba a pensar ideas dignas de un asesino en serie volvía Fuji, secándose el sudor del rostro con una toalla, viendo la reacción pasmadiza de todos al verle _tan _inmutable en contraposición a Inui: de rodillas en el piso de la cancha, sudado…una derrota total.

–¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó con la sonrisa permanentemente pegada al rostro, nadie respondió.

–Ah, no pude evitar escuchar lo último que dijiste, Tezuka– su mirada se posó en el aludido –pero debo decirles algo que quizá no sepan– abrió los ojos mostrando ese rostro perturbante tan característico

–Él _ya _probó su jugo y tuvo los mismos resultados, sólo que no tenía en ese momento con quien follar y tuvo que aliviarse por su propia cuenta– su rostro sádico se transformó al instante en su característica imagen sonriente.

Hubo un incómodo silencio general, hasta que Ryoma se atrevió a romperlo.

–¿Y cómo lo sabe, Fuji-senpai?– preguntó algo recio

–¿Como lo sé? –preguntó a su vez Syusuke, sonriendo aun más –Echizen-kun ¿de verdad crees que sería carnada voluntaria sin sacar provecho de ello? – su sonrisa hizo ver que aún con sus ojos cerrados, su mirada penetraba.

–Entonces Fuji ¿para qué fue el juego? – preguntó Tezuka –Para obtener información– respondió tranquilamente.

–Apostamos, y si él perdía debía decirme con detalles, los efectos que le causaron el jugo– continuó, dándose vuelta para irse.

De espaldas a sus compañeros, acotó otra cosa

– Pueden ver, como yo, que a él no le gusta hablar de eso, y creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos agrada la situación, así que, creo que el tema está cerrado ¿o no, Tezuka-buchou? – volteó para mirarle con sus ojos zafiro, buscando su confirmación.

–Fuji tiene razón, no creo que Inui vuelva a experimentar con nosotros un jugo así– dijo con suficiencia.

Todos se disponían a reanudar sus prácticas cuando la voz de Kunumitsu los interrumpió, correspondiendo sus _presentimientos_ –Fuji, veinte vueltas a la cancha por jugar contra un titular sin mi permiso, lo mismo para Inui– volteó a la derecha, hacia la cancha donde éste se estaba recobrando y escuchando claramente todo, continúo impartiendo castigos a diestra y siniestra –Los demás titulares también deben dar veinte vueltas, por organizar una reunión sin tener previa permisiva– todos quedaron sorprendidos y disgustados pero tercamente cedieron a las ordenes, para evitar mayores problemas con el iracundo tenista.

Por regla general, el buchou no suele correr con sus titulares a menos que sean órdenes expresas de su entrenadora Ryuuzaki, pero ese día se le antojaba despejar un poco la mente, por lo que se dignó a empezar el trote.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, anunciando su intención para con Fuji quien aún no había iniciado la caminata, esperándole –Pensándolo bien, correré sin prisa ya que dudo que Inui vuelva a preparar otro jugo como castigo– observaban a lo lejos como los demás perseguían a Inui, dispuestos seguramente a quitarle algo más que un diente. –Ciertamente– sonreía Syusuke, adelantándose a su buchou hacia las canchas, para empezar a dar las vueltas que eran simples excusas para _pasear_ al lado de su nuevo confidente...igual que los chicos de dobles.

Desde ese día, Inui siguió haciendo jugos, consciente que si no presentaba efectos instantáneos, no los probaría _nunca_ con su equipo. Nunca se supo a ciencia cierta que tenía el dichosos zumo y _porqué_ causaba aquello ¡pero algo era seguro! había sido el principio de muchas, largas y fructuosas relaciones que de otra forma habrían muerto en la cancha solitaria…corriendo por evitar tomar aquellos líquidos incomprendidos.

#####

A diferencia de la publicación original, en esta oportunidad he separado la historia adicional del último capítulo (qué sería éste) y lo he agregado cómo un cuarto capítulo independiente de los tres primeros. Espero lo disfruten más que su precedente XD


	4. Escena extra

–_Ne ne,_ Oishi, estaba pensando que...– comentaba el chico gato a su pareja de dobles cuando fue interrumpido por Ryouma –_Ara_, Kikumaru-senpai piensa– resaltó con su tono sarcástico, una burla indirecta.

–Deberías respetar más a tus superiores, Echizen– regañaba Momo que estaba detrás de él.

–Los siento Momo-senpai, pero yo no te considero como tal– respondió con las manos tras la cabeza y ese deje de fastidio que siempre enerva la sangre. –¡No hablaba de mi, tonto, hablo de Kikumaru-senpai! – reclamaba a su kouhai la falta de respeto constante.

–¡O'chibi! – se quejó el acróbata, enojado por su drástica interrupción –Si, si, lo siento Kikumaru-senpai– se disculpó como si no le importara.

–Bien Eiji, que era lo estabas diciendo– recalcó la madre de Seigaku, buscando evitar otra discusión –¡Ah! cierto, decía que recordé algo, cuando probamos el jugo a todos nos sabia diferente

–Ciertamente, eso fue lo primero que nos llamó la atención del jugo– concordaba Oishi

–A mi me sabía a hamburguesa– sonreía Momo

–No me sorprende Momo-senpai, el mío sabía a ponta– decía sin interés el chico odioso –Era de esperarse de ti, Echizen, tampoco resulta algo nuevo ¿sabes?- protestaba Momo ante las provocaciones de Ryouma.

En eso se acercó Fuji, salido _de la nada _ –El mío me gustó mucho, era wasabi– comentaba a los chicos reunidos, dándoles con su repentina aparición, un susto. –..Me pregunto por qué será– se preguntaba Oishi con la mano en la barbilla, afilando el rostro mientras escardillaba su cerebro.

–Yo también me lo pregunto– apareció de la nada Inui con su inseparable libreta, posándose detrás del fukubuchou como si hubiese estado allí siempre, dándole un respingo a todos de nueva cuenta, exceptuando a Fuji quien hace rato lo veía venir. –Creo que tendré que averiguar el porqué– susurraba para sí el Data Player, con esa sonrisa morbosa que acompañaba el brillo en los cristales y su mano rasgando rápidamente la pobre libreta.

–¡Dijimos que nada de jugos! – gritaron todos a Inui, claramente molestos. –Ah, está bien, está bien, no se molesten chicos – trataba de persuadirlos para que no lo mataran –era una broma

–¿Una broma? – se escuchó desde atrás la voz autoritaria del buchou, quien llevaba rato viendo la reunioncita, Inui sudó frio ante la mirada molesta de Tezuka –Yo también puedo ser gracioso Inui, treinta vueltas a la cancha, ya – ordenó, cruzado de brazos. Sin chistar, procedió a su castigo antes de que aumentara.

Todos estaban aliviados de evitar, una vez más, problemas con los jugos extraterrestres de Sadaharu.

–Veo que ni a ti te agradan esos jugos, Tezuka-buchou – comentó Echizen cuando todos se fueron

–¿A ti si, Echizen? – Respondió cortantemente –Para nada, buchou – sonriéndose ante la clara repugnancia que el aludido le tenía a esos líquidos

–_Mada mada dane_– fue lo último que dijo el chico, dándose media vuelta para entrar a la cancha, donde lo esperaban sus senpais entrenando.

Así concluyó otro día sin jugos, y con castigos para Inui y sus recurrentes y fallidos casos experimentales

#####

Fin de la edición, espero haberme podido cumplir la meta al dejarles un trabajo más decente que su antecesor :S tardé bastante editándolo, principalmente por falta de tiempo. Pero lo necesitaba el pobre fic XD ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
